Hizashi Senju
Background Hizashi was born Hizashi Sarutobi about 15 years before the start of the to a Sarutobi father and Senju mother, he was a pretty big baby when he was born weighing nearly 9 pounds at birth. His mother and father knew he was going to be a big person when he got older and he did, currently he is 6'8 and 260 lbs. When he was 9 he graduated the academy being in the top 10% of his class, he graduated and was immediately put into a squad of 3 genin lead by a elite jonin sensei, but this squad were doing C-B Rank missions because of their skill level. About 5 years later, Hizashi was promoted to chunin, and because of his skill level, the village assigned him to the . Third Shinobi War In the the start of the third shinobi war, Hizashi was still assigned to guard the hokage, but when Konoha ninja needed more help against Iwa ninja, they took Hizashi off the Hokage Guard and put him in the front lines; Mainly being because of his Lightning Release chakra nature. Hizashi was effective being put into the front line, he had a lot of power being 6 foot tall at 15. Then when Konoha started to go up against Kumogakure ninja, Hizashi wasn't hardly effective at all, in fact he was being out done by these Kumo ninja because of their skill with Lightning Release techniques. Then during a sabotage mission he was assigned to with his old squad, his sensei and other 2 teammates were killed and Hizashi was seriously wounded. Hizashi and his teammates completed the mission, but it came at a costly price, after that mission, Hizashi didn't see action in the war again. Though while he was recovering, he was promoted to Jonin and was awarded in his succession. Over a year later, he started to go into his Sarutobi roots and learn Fire Release techniques; sometime in this learning process the Third Shinobi War ended. Post-War After the war, Hizashi met and while visiting the . He spoke to the two and Hizashi became acquainted with the two. Some time later after hearing about Rin's death, Hizashi would frequently talk to Kakashi when the two would visit the memorial. Eventually they became friends and after visiting the memorials a lot, Hizashi met Minato Namikaze and while they were also visiting the graves and memorials of their lost friends. He would speak to them both on occasion, but never really became acquainted with the two like he did with Rin and Kakashi. He would also train a lot, almost the whole day after the events that happened in the war. This training included building up his physical power, taijutsu, and other skills. Nine Tails' Attack When the nine tails attack occurred, Hizashi was put into the unit that were responsible for evacuating people out of the village. To Hizashi, that was very different because he was usually put into units that were responsible for attacks. While doing him job, his unit encountered the nine tails, the majority of the unit ran, while Hizashi and a few other people stayed and fought the nine tails. Hizashi and his few teammates went to attack the nine tails, they succeeded in hitting the nine tails, but it wasn't really effective, but it was enough for other units to come and help. Hizashi and the other shinobi kept on attacking, many of the attack had no effect, and a lot of people were killed. Then people started to give up and retreat and in that time, Hizashi's Senju side came out and he gave a speech to a unit of ninja that were retreating, they found a hiding spot. The ninja he was with all were saying that they were going to die, and even one ninja attempted suicide, but right before that ninja killed himself Hizashi screamed Shut up and punched a whole in a building. He then said, "You all have no Will of Fire whatsoever, here we are fighting for the sake of our village and you all are just acting like a dog with its tail stuck between its legs. If the First, Second, Third, and Forth Hokage were to see this, they would be ashamed at the will that was passed on to you cowards. I don't know about you all, but I'm going back out there to fight for my will. Right as he was about to run of, a ninja grabbed his arm and told him that she would fight as well. Then other ninja that were by Hizashi asked him what his will was. Hizashi responded, "My will is not for the sake of the village, but for the people of the village, the children, elderly. I fight for the love I have for them, I fight for the childrens' future, I fight for the men fighting next to me. Their wives, children, future and peaceful death." As Hizashi was saying that more people stood up and started to gear back up and fight. Hizashi and the unit of shinobi he was with then headed off to go and fight the nine tails again. When the Nine Tails was teleported away, Hizashi learned that the unit of shinobi that he gave his speech to, none of them died. Post Nine Tails Attack After the Nine Tails attack, Hizashi trained more in his Lightning and Fire Release nature, every time he got a break from missions, he would go out to different villages and lands to learn more from different people. He would even encounter the Blind Swordsmen Tetsu in a battle which would give Hizashi a scar down his left eye. Hizashi also obtained an http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%8Cdachi%7CŌdachi and learned to funnel chakra through his blade. Hizashi was basically just living the typical life of a shinobi. Forth Shinobi World War During the Forth Shinobi War, Hizashi was placed into the , it was the perfect fit for his skill. While in this division, he fought and the , Hizashi had contact with all of them, even mortally wounding which lead to the sealing corps to seal him up. Hizashi would go on to continuously kill the Zetsu and assist in other matters. When the Ten-Tails was revived, Hizashi helped in Collaboration Techniques with other shinobi to do damage to the Ten-Tails. Post Forth Shinobi War After the war, Hizashi was sent to help Kumogakure rebuild there village from being destroyed. In the process of helping out Kumo, he leaned some new things as well. He learned Ninkenjutsu from Tetsu and a more in depth teaching of Lightning Release. Personality Hizashi is a strong person, not physically but mind and heart wise as well, he has a strong will passed on through the teachings of his mother and father before they died. His will encourages other peoples' will as well, shown when he gave a speech to a unit of shinobi during the Nine Tails' attack. He is a talkative person, he isn't the type to not talk to anyone, he talks to everyone that he can weather its just a simple "Hi/Bye" or a long conversation. He loves kids, he has kids of his own, but now that they are grown and doing their own little thing, Hizashi volunteers at the academy as a substitute teacher. He like to play with kids, and give them a ride on his back which they like to do because of how tall and big he is. He hates cowards, the sight of a coward boils his blood, and that effects him in his fighting at times especially with a long range fighter which is a weakness for him. Usually he fights short to mid range people who stand and fight in front of him, but a long rang fighter who is hiding somewhere and not up close pisses him off. Its his pride and teachings of his father that made him like that. Appearance Hizashi is a big tall person, to people it looks like he is made of just pure bone, muscle, and skin. He has long black hair that reaches down to his chest, he has about 2 pieces of hair the curls up to the side of his head. He has a muscular physique, he has a very think muscle tone especially in the upper body. He wears this blue open shirt that is tied with a white belt at the waist. Then he wears blue pants and blue socks with brown sandals. Over all of that, at some times he wears a big long white jacket with a red out line and collar, usually he just drapes it over himself with his shoulders fitting into the arm slot so it stays up. He wears wrist bands as well that cover his whole forearm. Then at times, he can be seen having his sword out of the sheath and it resting on his shoulder. His sheath is on the left leg, and because of his height, it compensates for how long the sheath is. Abilities Taijutsu/Physical Prowess Hizashi's physical power is something inhuman almost, its not just his strength but other physical things as well. He has very strong and dense bones, he can kick a rock and be able to crack it and not even hurt the bone in his leg. That's not even using chakra with the kick, if he used chakra with the kick, he could most likely break the rock. He also has tough skin, being able to withstand cuts and slashes with a small cut or scratch, it takes a while to cut a person like him down. Another physical uniqueness is his strength, him being big also plays a factor in his strength. If he punches the ground with just his strength and nothing else, it would make a small fist size whole with cracks coming from that whole. Also he has a lot of resistance, for example a knockout gas would take longer to knock Hizashi out because of his resistance. This is because of his Will of Fire his resistance to things is so strong. His taijutsu is a force to be reckoned with especially with how big he is and his other physical prowess. He can deliver bone crushing blows that are enhanced with technical strikes and his power. He can use his size in his advantage as well, using his reach advantage to stop someone, then take them out. Also another advantage in his size is that the enemy has to make adjustments to their taijutsu as well, for example reaching higher to hit him which would make them more off balance. Hizashi can capitalize on this an counter things with little to no effort, but subduing the enemy. Hizashi trained a lot to get to this level, almost and even sometimes training a whole day to get to this level. He doesn't have a lot of speed, but enough speed to do Chidori and Lightning Cutter. But speed is his downfall in his taijutsu, and he has good reflexes. Kenjutsu After training with Tetsu in Kenjutsu, Hizashi's kenjutsu skills were greatly increased. He had an idea of how to use his size and strength to his advantage when using kenjutsu. In kenjutsu he usually attacks with counters, and not just stupid attacks and charges. Since he isn't a master at kenjutsu yet, he continues to train with samurai and other skilled kenjutsu swordsmen. Nature Transformation Hizashi has Lightning Release and Fire Release chakra natures. Lightning was the nature he was born with, so that was the nature he mostly used in his genin and part of his chunin years. He is a exceptional well Lightning Release user being able to learn Lightning Quick Draw, and making his own lightning techniques. Since Lightning Release was his first nature, he is more skilled in lightning technique then fire. But since he is a Sarutobi and their clan has exceptional skill in fire release, he is good in fire release as well. He learns fire release techniques quick and he can deliver them effectively. Ninkenjutsu Hizashi was Tetsu's first student in Ninkenjutsu, he was a quick learner and learned 2 ninkenjutsu techniques. He learned Lightning Quick Draw and Fire Quick Draw, he uses he sword to do the techniques and causes a bit of damage when he does it. Chakra Contrl Hizashi has exceptional chakra control, he learned the Chakra Enhanced Strength which takes a large amount of chakra control to learn. He would train day in and out to get to the level of chakra control he has, he uses his exceptional chakra control to make his own techniques. He has a large amount of chakra, a little more than the average elite jonin. Also, he made a series of techniques, and advanced nature called Crimson Art, that combines Lightning Release and Fire Release chakra nature. He can produce these 2 natures in each hand and combine them to make Crimson Art, it takes a really good amount of chakra control to do that. He has a lot of techniques that consist of having to mold his chakra to create something. Intelligence He has very good intelligence, he can analyse a technique and after maybe years after analyzing it, he can do the technique. This is how he was able to do Chidori and Lightning Cutter, by analyzing Kakashi do these two technique multiple times during the Third Shinobi War and Forth Shinobi War. It took him years to master the techniques though, he didn't just get it right off the bat.